Fade Away
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot tag to 300 There's only one place Reid can go after Arcadia Spoilers for 300!


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

 ** _A/n a little one shot tag to 300._**

 _The mirror never lies!_

Reid believed the sentiment, especially the day after cheating death once again. Emily had said, after scrutinizing his face, that his bruises would fade away. As he gazed in the bathroom mirror, he wondered if she meant the physical bruises or the psychological wounds.

 _Does it matter?_

Reid decided to stop ruminating in front of the mirror and go to the place in the world that always welcomed him with open arms. He grabbed his coat and keys, and with one last look around his apartment set off to find innocence again.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Spence," JJ greeted him with a long, rib bruising hug. "I'm glad you're here."

"Thank you for allowing me to come so soon after – well you understand."

"I do, and you don't have to explain. Come in."

JJ led him into the house and to the living room. "Uncle Spencer," said Henry as they entered.

"Hey, Henry."

The young boy greeted him with a smile and an enthusiastic hug. Spencer clung to him for so long and so tightly that Henry began to squirm in his arms. "Sorry," Reid said. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"How are you?" Reid asked Henry who stared at him with concern and a little fear.

"I'm fine. What's wrong with your face?"

"Henry," JJ admonished.

"It's okay. I had a little accident and injured my face, but I'm okay now."

"Does it hurt."

"Not much," Reid lied.

"Good."

"Hey, Spencer," Will entered with Michael holding his hand.

"Hi, Will."

"Unca Spence," cried the little boy, who flew into his arms.

Reid lifted him off the floor and held him tight. The tears he'd tried to hold back from Henry overwhelmed his control and fell like Spring rain on his cheeks. Reid had to put Michael down and excuse himself to the small half bathroom off JJ's kitchen before he broke down completely.

After a few minutes, a tap sounded on the half-closed door, and he saw JJ. "Am I intruding?"

"No, I'm a bit embarrassed, that's all. Trying to find the courage to come out of hiding."

"No need, Spence. We understand."

"The boys don't especially Michael."

"Will told them you felt a bit sick."

Reid laughed, and it was a bitter laugh from the depths of his soul. "Not far off," he croaked. "Last night was close, JJ, closer than it's _ever_ been for me, except for Georgia. I knew in my heart, you'd come for me, but my head insisted on believing that you'd be too late."

"Spence…"

"We'll talk about it later. I better get out there before I scare the boys."

"You sure."

"Yes."

When Reid returned to the living room, Henry ran to sit next to him. "Are you sick, Uncle Spencer?"

"A little, but do you know what would help?"

Henry shook his blond head. "No."

"If I do some magic for you and Michael."

"Yay," Henry shouted.

"Henry," Will admonished. "Please use your indoor voice."

"Sorry, Daddy."

"Come on," Spencer picked up Michael. "Let's have some magic."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ found Reid near Henry's bedroom door, staring at the sleeping boy, three hours later. "Hey," she whispered.

"Thanks for letting me read to him tonight."

"Don't thank me; Henry's the one that insisted, remember."

"Still, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I don't want to leave," Reid admitted as they went down the stairs.

"I think I understand," JJ said.

"JJ?"

"What is it?" JJ wondered.

"I never thanked you and Will for making me Henry's godfather. I was terrified and yet the memory of the moment you put him in my arms for the first time, helped me cope last night. Thank you."

"Oh, Spence," JJ wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed. "You don't have to say it. Making you godfather to my children was the best decision I ever made."

"Jennifer's right," Will said as he joined them. "There's no one else I'd rather have as a godfather to my sons."

"Thank you, Will."

"You don't need to thank us."

Spencer nodded then sighed. "I better go."

"You sure you're okay," JJ probed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll call you later."

"Drive safe."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

When Reid set about his nightly bedtime routine, he found himself staring into the mirror once again. The bruises on his face hadn't faded in the last four hours, but somehow, they didn't seem as prominent. Emily was right when she said they'd fade away with time as all wounds do, even the wounds not seen.


End file.
